


Road to crazy

by timexturner



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome or the joker contemplates on how he got to this room in jail. Also twist endings yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road to crazy

road to crazy 

I sat there, in jail, contemplating my life up until this point... I remember my first crime... And this... My potential last one. I remembered when I was 17 and killed my mother-the whore. What was she thinking? Sleeping with that old creep? It makes me sick just thinking about it. She'd always tell me to do the dishes as she was banging a clown in the next room! Ugh! How sick is that? And the sounds she would make, don't even get me started. And when I found out my whore of a mother was lying about my father.... Well... I killed him too.... HA! HAHAHAHAHA! 

It kinda took off from there.... And the joker was born. I remember it like it was yesterday.... 

Flashback: 

I exited the GCPD in handcuffs, they were taking me to arkham. The nut house, there was nothing wrong with me.... I was just doing my whore of a mother a favor... 

" I'd like to speak to my son before he leaves, if you don't mind" I rolled my eyes as the old creep called me his son. Gordon walked the blind idiot over to me. " Jerome, my son, you are getting help, it is what is best for you" 

" oh shut up! You're just a perverted old man! When I get out of Arkham ooooh.... I'm gonna kill you! Get that detective? I'M GONNA KILL HIM! HAHAHAHAHA! AND AFTER THAT? HAHAHA YOU'RE NEXT!" I screamed at him and just kept laughing as I was put in the cop car. 

In that long car ride, I came up with a name for myself. " what's the card that stands out the most in a deck? Anybody wanna guess?" I asked the cops driving the car. 

" the instructions?" One said I laughed at this. 

" no, no, no, silly...it's me. I stand out in the deck of cards." The cops must have not got it because they weren't laughing. " aw, come on, boys, that's suppose to be a joke. You're not laughing. You're just... Serious... Why? Why so serious-ah?" 

End flashback. 

"Joker! You have therapy!" A guard said to me. I rolled my eyes. 

" you don't wanna put me in a room with an old geezer therapist. I'd just kill 'Im to be honest." I said honestly. God when would these guards get it? I can't be fixed! 

" it's required" 

" no thank you" I singsonged 

" your therapist is a woman" my ears perked up when I heard this and I started laughing. 

" well why didn't you say so? Haha... Take me away then" I said as I smiled at them. 

" works every time"I heard the guard mumble. 

Third person pov: 

" alright, ms. Quinzel, you sure you can handle him?" Jim Gordon asked the new therapist, Harleen Quinzel. Harleen turned to Jim. 

" don't worry, mr. Gordon, I got this. By the way, call me Harley, please. It's been my nickname since I was little." Harley smiled at Jim. " so... You said you have a personal file about him that has been under lock and key since he was a minor?" Harley asked as Jim got the file from inside his jacket pocket. 

" this is what they don't want you to know about him. Hell, it took me a month just to get this file. Not even batman knows about this file. I'd like to keep it that way" Jim explained, Harley nodded. 

First person pov: 

I sat down and waited for my therapist to get in the room. Wonder who I'll get this time? Someone who I can manipulate would be wonderful. I saw the door open and in came the most beautiful woman I have ever... No... The second most beautiful woman I had ever seen... 

" good morning, Mr. Valeska." I looked up at her when she said my old name. 

" the name's Mr J, doll face." I said trying to be nice to this newbie. How in the hell did this girl know my name? 

" I'm just calling you what it says in your file, Jerome" I looked at the file. It wasn't the normal file they have at the GCPD or in Arkham for that matter. I thought I had burned this file when.... 

" Jerome? Did you hear me? I asked you why you killed your mother" this bitch knows that as well? I giggled a little. 

" that's going a long way back, doll face. But I can tell you that I didn't kill my mother. No, that was my dad that did that. Then he gave me these" I explained as I pointed to my scars. 

" really? Because from what I can tell you didn't get those when you were a child. I'd say you'd got those when you were possibly in your early 20s how old are you, Jerome?" This lady just wouldn't give up, would she? I sighed. 

" age is just a number, doc. But if you must know it's somewhere in the 20 to 50 age range" I said winking at her. 

" I need a more specific age, please" I rolled my eyes. 

" 40." I lied to her. 

" really? Because you seem much younger than forty... Maybe if you took off the make up-" I stopped her there. 

" tell you what, doll, I'll take my face paint off if you tell me where you got that file" I smirked at her. I was going to find out where that file came from if it was the last thing I ever did. 

" that's classified, I'm afraid, Jerome" I growled at the mention of my name, but i leaned back in my chair. 

" then I'm afraid my age is classified as well. " I smirked at her. " let me see if I could guess your age, hm? You look, to me, maybe early 20s... You have a retro 90's shirt on, retro Nickelodeon, would be my guess, and you have a crop denim jacket, very unlike most of the stupid therapists in this hospital. You also love celebrities as I can see a heart necklace with the initials TH carved into it. Now that could be a boyfriend, but judging by... Your body, I doubt anyone has really treated you like a princess. Hence why you found the perfect man to latch onto. You only think he's the perfect man for you because of how media perceives him... Everyone has flaws, sweetheart. Even me." I explained to her. 

" what's your biggest flaw, Jerome?" 

" now that's the question isn't it? What makes the joker tick, hm? Welllll...." I said as I turned off the cassette that was recording. " you wanna know how I get these scars,princess?" The girl looked at me and turned the recorder back on. 

" please don't touch my equipment, Jerome. Now, you were going to tell me how you got... Those?" 

I turned off the recorder again and smiled at her. " you really think I'm gonna tell you, toots? No, no, no, no. That's not how this is gonna work. You are going to tell good ol' Mistah J where you got that file and then and only then will I tell you the full story." I said to her smiling. 

flashback: 

Jim Gordon was going to get it, we had him cornered, Barbra and I, I did a very good job on her, if I do say so myself. Blood was dripping down both our faces as we had a tussle with the cops, but my maniax, they know how to kill. So they had taken care of some of the cops. 

" end of the line, Gordy HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed at commissioner Gordon and smiled evilly at him. 

" hey clown face! Think fast!" I heard the cop Harvy say from behind me. He fired and the bullet missed me. 

" you missed, you idiot!" I mocked him 

" wasn't aiming for you" he said as I looked to the right of me, it was Barbra. I looked at her, dead on the floor. I growled and took the gun from Gordon and shot the cop in the head. Gordon rushed to his partner and I dropped to the floor trying not to cry, but tears came anyway. I glared at Gordon. 

" you'll pay for this old man! Gotham will burn! I'll make sure of that! EVERYTHING ALWAYS BURNS!" I screamed as I laughed and disappeared. 

When I got 'home' I had a picture of Barbra on my dresser. I threw it to the ground and it smashed. I looked in the mirror and I was crying " NO! NEVER AGAIN!" I screamed as I picked up a piece of broken glass and put it to my face. I ran it along my cheek. I licked my lips and got a rag and put it in my mouth. I began to cut my cheek. I screamed in pain. " this is for Barbra- quit being a pussy Jerome!" I reminded myself as I cut my other cheek. I cried until the pain went away. I had been smart and I had the stuff to stitch up my mouth. And that is what I did. I looked at my face. I looked disgusting. I then took a can of Hair spray, shook it and applied it to my hair. " still not enough!" I screamed as I spotted some white and black paint. I put the white paint all over my face and then the black over my eyes. I looked down at the bloody puddle, I smirked and grabbed some and smeared it on my lips and cheeks. I looked at the finished product. I laughed. I then put my fingers on the blood still on the floor and wrote on the mirror " the joker says: WHY SO SERIOUS" with a little smiley face at the end. I laughed. Never again would I be called Jerome. That part of my life was gone. I was a freak. I was... A joker. the joker. 

End flashback. 

" Jerome?" The lady asked me. I laughed. 

" you know that I'm not Jerome valeska, right, sweetheart?" I said to her. She looked at her papers confused " Jerome Valeska died... A long time ago. Way before I even thought up anything. They think I'm Jerome because I'm the guy with the make up and I'm the guy that is crazy." I smirked at her as I licked my lips. 

" who are you, then?" 

" that... Is the mystery isn't it? No one knows who I am." I turned on the recorder " and they will never know who I am! HAHAHAHAHA!" 

And you readers really thought I would tell YOU who I am? Just because I'm narrating doesn't mean I have to tell the truth! HA HA HA!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before episode 3 of season 2 so I had to work in the episode... Sorry.


End file.
